1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a large load carrier made of plastic, in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such large load carriers are large space containers on a pallet base, or such pallets themselves. The containers exist in many variations, with closed side walls, with perforated side walls, with two or three runners, with rollers or feet.
In this connection, these heavy load containers or pallets can also be stacked, whereby the lowest container in the stack carries three to four tons.
For this reason, such a stack is not lifted and set down by the forklift truck driver. Instead, he moves the tines of the fork against the lower edge of the bottommost container or the bottommost pallet in the stack, and displaces the stack in this manner, to the desired location, over a hall floor that is generally rough.
In this connection, of course, damage or destruction of the plastic container or of the pallet frequently occurs in this region.
For this reason, the large load carriers in question have also already been set onto steel flat pallets, which consist of a metal frame provided with internal struts, of U profiles that point outward, and standing feet disposed in the corner regions of the frame, in such a manner that the U profiles surround the lower region of the container and are connected with it by means of attachment screws. The forklift truck driver therefore has the possibility of moving the tip of the fork into the U profile and, in this manner, displacing the plastic containers without the risk of damage to them.
However, such flat pallets are expensive to produce, bulky to store, and additionally increase the weight of the stack.